Street Girl
by SweetestSarcasm
Summary: A new high school student attends Orange Star Highschool holding dark secrets. This girl is an outcast, living on her own with little money she is forced to face her very judge mental peers.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ!**

Ignoring the laughter I received upon entering the doors of the hell hole they call high school, I trot at a fast pace to my first period class. I briefly glance at my appearance knowing that it was the source for the amusement of my peers. The hurt lashed on my already battered heart as the laughter never ceased. I increase the speed of my pace trying to keep the eyes off me. I rub my scarred arms unsuccessfully trying to drive away the bad memories of the beatings. It became increasingly hard when his voice entered my mind.

'_You are worthless! No one loves you, your just like a flu: liked by no one and a curse to all in its path!'_

His drunken voice lashed through my mind. Almost as if feeling the beer bottle he had thrown when he had said those very words I flinch.

Trying to focus back on my goal of finding my first class, I push the thoughts to the back of my mind. Clambering up the stairs to the second floor of the giant high school, I glance at the room numbers I pass. 200, 201, 202, 203..Ahh ha! 204! Just as I began to open the door I come to the realization that the hall was completly vacant now.

Damn! The bell must have rang already! Late on my first day, perfect!

Turning the handle on the door it creeks open to reveal a teacher in his mid fourties ranting about the importants of a correct heading. I clear my troat slightly to gain his attention. It works and he turns to me and scoffs no doubt thinking something rather rude.

"Sorry I'm late, Sir. It's a rather large school and I got lost-" I apologize biting back my smart comment.

He narrows his dark eyes at me in distaste and motions for me to take a seat. Complying I make my way to an empty seat in the back of the room. To be honest, I hate school. The only reason I had come here in the first place was to get away from my dear old daddy and his drunken abuse. I'm not sure why I'm here now though, since I've run away from that life I have no reason to take this verbal abuse that I hear humming around me. I guess I'm doing this so I can eventualy get a job and get off the streets, however in a way I love those alley ways and the lower ends of big cities, they've helped me improve my skills as a martial artist. I'd always loved martial arts, well since I had walked in and seen the tv on showing the World Martial Arts Tournament while my dad was passed out on the sofa. I remember late that night at the age of four I had snuck out and done my very first bit of training in martial arts, haven't stopped since.

He wasn't my real dad though, not really, he was my adopted father. According to what I remember being told at the orphanage I was found in a forest at age three only remebering my name and it was assumed I had run away but they couldn't find any information on who my mother or father could be so they had taken me in. Three years is how long it took for me to be adopted and I know why too, it's because I am different, not that I minded of course. I love being different but it so happened that no one wanted a little freak with a little furry apendage, well that is until daddy dearest came into the picture.

"Miss. Azura! Do you know how to solve this problem?" The teacher calls snapping out of my thoughts.

What was his name again? Glancing at my schedule I quickly find this class's teacher's name.

"Yes, Mr. Whinner." I respond calmly.

"Really? Go ahead and answer it already." He shoots back.

Carefully examining the problem, I realize I remember reading about how to do this years ago having been locked in my father's basement for about five years with only old high school text books and a radio that had to have been about fourty years old. Naturaly I read all the books that were there several times and found that I understood them pretty well after I was finaly draged out of that hell hole.

"-54.98352647658627." I answer internaly smirking at his wide eyed look.

Well maybe I didn't get that good by just reading text books but if you were forced to be your father's personal calculator for drug deals you would probably learn pretty quick, too.

"Very impressive, Miss Azura." He commends still in a daze. "Dismissed."

* * *

><p>The periods up until lunch went basically the same as first period had and when I got in the lunch room I felt like jumping in a hole from all the stares I was getting. The stares weren't exactly friendly either, they were harsh as if saying if you sit at this table I will die from your hideousness. Sighing I continue to wade throught the people in the lunch room hoping to find an empty table however I had no such luck. Sighing again I turn around and make my way out of the lunch room hoping to find some place to wait lunch out in and since it didn't have to be in the lunch room because I didn't have a lunch it widened out my choices.<p>

"Can't find a place to sit?" I nearly jump out of my skin upon hearing the voice in the would be quiet hallway.

Wondering who was actually willingly talking to the freak girl I turn around and find what looks to be a teacher here and two other boys who look to be students at this school. Looking down embarrassedly, I nod.

"Hey, no need to be shy. My brother and our friend were just going to my room to eat, you want to join us?" The man asks.

Thinking I have no where else to go I look up.

"Yes Sir." I reply a little nervously and look back toward the ground.

I'm not really sure why I'm being so shy around these guys when I'm generally pretty outspoken.

"Great, my room's this way." He quickly trots off leading the way down the long hall in silence.

After a few minutes of silence he suddenly stops at a door and pulls out a key unlocking it. The two boys follow him in and I drift in a little unsure of myself.

The three guys take a seat at the teachers desk while I lean uneasily against the wall of the class room.

"So what's your name?" The man asks causually putting his feet up on his large desk.

I offer a small smile.

"Azura,"

I watch as the three stop what they were doing, which was currently digging through their bags for their lunch capsules, and turn to me with pain filled eyes.

What did I say? I only told them my name...

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" I question politely.

"Uh, no, no! I just remembered something painful is all." The man back tracked." I'm Gohan by the way or Mr. Son."

"I'm Goten." The man sitting to his right who had ebony hair much like that of the teacher's only his spiked in the front stated.

"Trunks." The last one who had lavender hair intruduced.

I thought about the names for a second, they seemed familiar. Suddenly I was no longer in the class room, at least not mentally.

_"So what kind of ice cream do you want Azura?" A smiling man asked a little girl no older than two._

_The child thought about it for a moment rubbing her chin before exclaiming,"All of them, Daddy! I want all of them!"_

_The man, the girl's father, gave a hearty chuckle._

_"All of them?" The child nodded vigorously,"Alright, one of every flavor please." He said turning toward a very bemused ice cream vendor._

_Nodding the vendor began pileing scoop after scoop of ice cream on a single cone._

_Adding the last scoop the man handed the cone to the smilling father who handed him a wad of cash for it._

_"Here you are sweety." He said bending to the girl's level and handing her the towering dessert._

_The girl followed her father to a table with people that consisted of a black haired woman, a blue haired beauty, and two male children around the age of five._

_Arriving at the table she went to take a bite of her delectable dairy treat only to find it missing from her grasp. Looking up in suprise she spotted a lavender haired boy seated at her table licking his lips, her treat in his hands._

_"Trunks!" The little girl whinned._

_"Trunks give Azura her ice cream back, that was mean." The other five year old declared._

_"Man Goten, why do you always have to be mister goodie goodie!" He muttered handing the girl her ice cream._

"Azura?" Gohan questoned drawing my attention back to the present.

"What the.." I wonder aloud trying to figure out what had just occured in my mind.

"What's wrong Azura?" Goten asked concerned.

"Well.."

**A/N: Whatcha think? Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger! If you want to know what happens next you must review! The more you review the faster I update! Anonymous Reviews accepted! Come on all you have to do is push that button...**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

Sorry for the wait...

_"To be alone is to be different, to be different is to be alone." Suzanne Gordon_

* * *

><p>"Well..." She paused letting out a long breath before forcing on a smile."Actually, it was nothing. I was just curious as to why you guys would want to talk to someone like me."<p>

Her well known bravery was now shining through clearly for the first time since she'd seen the trio of muscled men.

"Someone like you?" Trunks asked her, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

She nodded firmly and wondered how the three hadn't noticed her less than nice attire. She was litterally wearing a fairly old and used training gi. Nothing odd about that at all...

"Yes, someone like me. Street trash? Ally rat? Scum of the city? Mousey theif?" She tried to think of other names she had been called in the past but was swiftly interupted by Mr. Son.

"Your not much different than some of the students here, just less fortunate." He shrugged.

She stared at him then darted her eyes around the empty class, letting the topic drop for the moment. The men began stuffing themselves.

The room looked like a college's rather than a high schools as it should have, she had noticed this when she entered her first class, but the walls of this class were blank unlike the other teachers. He was probably realitivly new. Her thoughts were pulled away from this as she thought back to the odd vision from a few minutes previous. That had most definatly never occured before. There were no clear defining traits visable in the brief, foggy vision that could be used to identify the people invloved but those names...What did this mean?

She let out a breath, this was too confusing! She unconsiously rose her hand and began to fiddle with her necklaces, being careful to avoid the small switch on the longer of the two as the results would surely be disastrous. She ran her fingers over them, her eyes far away in the recesses of her mind.

"Where's your food, Azura?" Goten's slightly food-muffled voice would probably have made most people in her place jump but having lived in the worst part of the city all her life explained why mearly slid her eyes over to him.

She didn't have any food, she had run out of bread yesterday and she got her paycheck tonight. She shook her head shrugging, she was long used to it. She'd gone much longer without a crumb.

"'Ere" Trunks smeared out tossing her one of his sandwitches from his excessive pile.

She caught it immeadly, perhaps a little to fast seeing as their eyes widened a fraction. She stared at the generous boy for a second before looking down at the suddenly very appetizing specimen. She carefully realesed it from its plastic prison and took a petite bite from it. Truth be told it was probably the best thing she had ever had, not that she had tasted that much food in her life anyway, but still, it was wonderful. She smiled her first real smile in a long time at the pale lavender haired boy who was grining at her with a mouthful of food.

"You know," She said finishing chewing her second bit of the wholesome treat."I like you three."

Now, those three words wouldn't mean much to must people but Azura wasnt a typical human being and she didn't generally say that to people unless she truly meant it.

"So, what's your schedule? And it would probably help if we knew what class you were in." Mr. Son asked happily finishing another sandwitch.

She reached down to reach in one of her flat training boots and sliped her schedule out of it. She hadn't bothered to try and remember all of it yet so she wasn't sure of all her classes yet.

Her eyes sprinted down the page and she smirked when she spotted a specific teacher's name.

"Well first period I had AP algebra with Mr. Whinner, then I had Ms. Sheeter for geography, Mrs. Abner for athletics, first lunch, Mr. Son for advanced chemistry," She paused there and flashed them a teasing smile which they joyfully laughed at."Mr. Tetera for english, and finally martial arts class."

She looked over the purple paper at the smirking boys and raised an eyebrow at them in silent question.

"Martial arts, huh? Well, I guess that explains your interesting dress choice. How good are you?"

She returned the smug gesture and stroked an imaginary beard in mock thought.

"Well, I suppose that would depend on the opponent, wouldn't it?"

They nodded thoughtfuly for a minute before they all seemed to have the same idea and directing a smile at each other in celebration of their apparet genious.

"Well our family is a little pretty into that kind of thing as well." Here Goten and Trunks snickered uncontrollably."And a friend of ours is having a party tonight, maybe you'd find youself a decent opponent there. There will actually be several families there, all martial artists of course."

She grinned."Are you inviting me to this party?" The smiled and nodded."I'll be there and don't think I'll forget about that challenge."

The last part was a threat, she had never been beat and she still wanted to be better yet. Hopefully this would help her with her task.

* * *

><p>School was the same for the most part except her two new friends were in her next few classes with her and since the party was being held directly after school Goten and Trunks convinced her to let them walk her there. She would have been able to find it herself but it was nice to have her friends walk her either way.<p>

She dragged her fingers through her hair as the boys warned her they had arrived. They were at the famous Capsule Corp. but there wasn't much that could surprise Azura and this wasn't one of them.

The boys lead her towards the back gate of the giant mansion and she could hear a great deal of voice pouring out from inside as Trunks slid the gate open.

"Hey mom!" He called out as they approched a group of lounging adults and playing children."Hey guys."

She could feel sevral pairs of eyes turned toward her even as she had only set a foot through the gate. As if they had anticipated her arrival. Strange indeed.

"Hey guys, this is Azura. She's a martial artist and she's new at the campus." Mr. Son explained.

She smirked at them and one of them rolled his eyes. This guy may be interesting.

"Which is my opponet, Mr. Son?" She was ready for a challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully, I will update this soon. I am so very sorry for my lack of updates, guys. I hope this chapter makes it up to you! Review please.**


End file.
